


The Changeling

by Paige_Turner36



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anti-6A, Anti-Blue, Anti-CS, Anti-Emma, Anti-Hook, Anti-Zelena, Episode AU: s06e09 the Changeling, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Magic Crystals, No Golden Queen Romance!, Shears of Destiny, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), The Changeling - Freeform, Though not present Anti-Regina, True Love, True Love's Kiss, anti-snow, reference to Alice/Tilly - not related to Hook, season 6 AU, the edge of realms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Turner36/pseuds/Paige_Turner36
Summary: With Belle’s pregnancy mysteriously accelerated and the people around her urging her to send the baby away, Rumple has to act fast to remove the Changeling before he loses his son for good.
Relationships: Belle & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	The Changeling

**Author's Note:**

> (Dramatic) Canon divergent:
> 
> 6x01: after Belle leaves through the portal, a gust of wind hits some of the Morpheus dust in Rumple’s face. He sees his real son who, through the power of time travel in dreams, warns him that he and Belle are in danger.
> 
> 6x02 and 6x03: events as they were; Rumple makes a deal with the Evil Queen that she’ll leave Belle and their son alone, and asking Charming to deliver the tape for their child to Belle.
> 
> 6x04: Rumple goes to the Jolly Roger to warn Belle. Despite Belle’s I-won’t-believe-you-but-I’ll-still-use-it-against-you attitude, Rumple surprises her by explaining that he’s the reason that Dr Jekyll’s serum worked. And because Hyde blames Rumple for the death of the woman he loved, that made Belle a target. ‘Can I trust that you can trust that he [Hook] can be trusted to keep you safe?’ Though Belle assures him, Rumple gives Belle a box containing her mother’s necklace that he’d found in his shop before he leaves to eliminate the threat. Rumple goes to confront Hyde, but Hyde gains the upper hand and uses Rumple to create a barrier spell around the Jolly Roger. When Belle asks what he’s doing Hyde replies, holding up the dagger, ‘As he’s told!’ Rumple can only watch as Jekyll advances on Belle. But as Belle throws up her hands, her mother’s necklace glows, creating a barrier spell protecting her and the baby. Hook arrives to kill Jekyll, much to Belle’s horror, who decides she can no longer live on his ship. Rumple and Belle meet on the docks to discuss his hair (which Belle likes), the reason why Rumple was so interested in getting the, thankfully, failed serum to work (‘I would never want to lose the love I feel for you’) and the necklace. Rumple explains that the power of Collette’s love for Belle imbued in the necklace combined Belle’s love for their son – a ‘Mothers Love’ – was the strongest shield he could give her to protect them. Even from himself; if (despite his assurances that he would never hurt them) some unforeseen circumstances put him in a position where he could cause them harm. Belle invites Rumple to the sonogram.
> 
> 6x06: Rumbelle attend the sonogram together.
> 
> 6x07: Zelena walks in on the Evil Queen, who has just given Rumple the Shears of Destiny, making a pass at him and, in a fit of jealousy, decides to cause trouble by telling Belle about their supposed love affair and she believes Rumple intends to do with the Shears. Belle confronts Rumple, believing he wants to use the Shears to make their son love him. Worried that the Changeling and its master might hear him, Rumple can’t tell Belle what he’s really doing, but asks ‘What if I fail?’ and has to take Belle vicious words about being too weak to be good.
> 
> 6x08: Belle goes to Rumple’s shop to find it locked. Believing Rumple has locked himself in there doing who knew what, Belle, in a fit of panic, enlists Zelena and Aladdin’s help to steal Merlin’s wand so she can leave Storybrooke. Rumple arrives in time to stop them and angrily confronts Belle about getting a street rat to do her dirty work and steal from him and conspiring to steal his second born son with the woman who took his first born. Rumple reveals that the reason his shop was shut during the day with his car still parked outside was because he was across the street having a session with Dr Hopper – a confusion that could’ve been avoided if Belle had just called him. To ensure that Belle cannot leave Storybrooke Rumple places a golden bracelet on Belle, effectively grounding her and it cannot be removed until he had achieved what he set out to do. ‘I’m sorry, Belle, but until the threat our child is neutralized, you will remain here. And you can tell Regina if she really wants to stop herself? Then pull yourself together.’ To get Zelena back Rumple tells the Evil Queen to prove her worthiness by killing her.
> 
> The story picks up in the library where Belle is trying to find a way to stop Rumple, and Rumple appears to make things right…
> 
> So still angst-y but hopefully in less of an OOC-want-to-slit-my-wrists sort of way.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT. This is for fun and not for profit.

_‘It may not always seem apparent at the time, but everything I do is for you [my family]. To keep you safe.’ – Rumplestiltskin_

There was his wife surrounded by thousands of open books, all devoted to magically containment of powerful dark creatures. Because that’s what he was to them now; not a father trying to protect his family, just a dark creature, a villain who needed to be stopped. If this was going to be the way Belle was going to spend the rest of her pregnancy then there was no way she and the baby were going to be happy.

‘Squid ink?’

Belle gasped and turned to see him standing there watching her, her hand immediately flying to her stomach.

‘Has it really come down to this? Wouldn’t it have been easier to just steal my dagger again?’

‘I know you want me back, Rumple,’ said Belle. ‘But that’s never going to happen.’

Rumple drew a deep breath through the nose and exhaled. So she finally had the bravery to say it to his face. ‘I know,’ he said heavily. ‘I knew when you walked away through the portal on the word of a dream. I knew when you left me heartbroken at the wishing well, wishing I’d let the Dark One run me through, wishing that I’d died in the coma. I knew when you forced me over the town line with nothing but the clothes on my back, without even a cane, knowing that I would never be able to come back.’

‘You did come back.’

‘For you. But you had already given your heart away. I can never get mine back. One chip… was all it took to let you in.’ Rumple sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. ‘I didn’t come here to fight with you, Belle. I came because, for our son’s sake, this thing between us has to stop.’

‘Finally something we can agree on.’ Belle held up her arm and showed him the gold bracelet. ‘You can remove this for a start.’

‘I can’t.’

‘Can’t or won’t?’

‘I can’t. The magic is binding and explicit. It’ll only come off once I’ve ensured you and the baby are safe. I’m sorry. People make bad choices when they’re mad or scared or stressed.’

‘Yeah, I know…’ said Belle sadly, unable to meet his gaze.

It was the closest he was ever going to hear Belle apologise to him, to admit to her faults, so Rumple was going to have to take it. Now for the hardest thing he would ever had to do.

‘But I can give you this.’ Rumple put a big brown envelope on the table.

‘What’s this?’ Belle asked. ‘Another deal?’

‘Actually it’s your freedom. Or your exit clause, if you want to call it business.’

It was the last thing he wanted to do, but after yesterday he had no choice. He had done the one thing he swore he would never do…

_You’re going to go back to the library, lock the door, and wait for me to dispense with this problem!_

_And, if I don’t? You’ll… You’ll cast some spell that gives me no choice?_

**_No._ ** _I trust you’ll do as I wish, as you trust me to be a better man. Belle, please... I don’t want to lose you, too._

He had lost her a long time ago, but if he couldn’t keep that promise, he had no right to be here. Belle opened the envelope. Inside were divorce papers. She stared at them for a full ten seconds before raising her gaze to Rumple.

‘Is this a joke?’ said Belle as if Rumple had just handed her an envelope of manure.

‘I’m not laughing,’ said Rumple, reproachful and unsmiling. ‘Do not mock me, Belle.’

‘You’re divorcing me?’

‘Do you think I want this? You’ve left me no choice. This isn’t a marriage, Belle. It hasn’t been for a long time. I’m tired of walking on eggshells around you, afraid that one little mistake will make you take back your love, because you’ve never forgiven me. I’m killing myself trying to be what you want me to be and I don’t even know what that is. I never know what you want from me, and when I thought I did it still wasn’t enough. This would have happened sooner or later. If it had to end? This way? At least it’s on my terms.’

Belle swallowed thickly. ‘You’re giving up.’

‘I’m not giving up,’ said Rumple quietly. ‘I’m giving in.’

‘Don’t you want me back?’ Belle asked, her voice quavering.

Tears burned Rumple’s eyes. ‘I want my wife back. Same way I want my boy back. But that is never going to happen, is it?’

Belle flicked through the pages. She saw Rumple’s shaky signature at the bottom of the pages. ‘You signed it…’ she said faintly.

‘If I didn’t do it now, I fear I never will. It’s my job to make you happy. And if being free of me makes you happy, who am I to deny my wife? And I get what I deserve.’

Belle checked the papers again. ‘Which is nothing.’

‘Which is what I deserve. Every property I own is now yours. Sell anything you’d like should you need to. There’s enough so you and our child will never want for anything. My will is in the safe in case anyone attempts to dispute that. I give you full custody of our son. You get everything.’

There was a pause then Rumple said seriously, ‘If you have any love left for me, please do not sign those in front of me. If you ever loved me, do me that one final courtesy. I’ll feel it when you do. And, Belle, you should know I drafted those papers, and there are certain caveats that I should make you aware of.’

‘What’s that?’

‘You must sign those of your own freewill. You cannot be tricked, forced, or beguiled into signing them. And when you sign them, Belle, it is in the full understanding that we are never going to be together again. Ever. You can’t suddenly change your mind somewhere down the line saying you want me back or you made a mistake. There can be no room for doubt. It’s forever. You understand?’

‘…yes. But what about you?’

Rumple shrugged. ‘What about me? I’m not your problem anymore.’

‘Is that what you think you are? My problem?’

‘Well, I certainly wasn’t the solution. And, don’t worry, in seven months you won’t have to worry about me much longer, because I won’t be here.’

Rumple turned and walked to the door.

‘Where are you going?’ Belle called after him, almost desperately.

‘Getting out.’

‘Getting out of where?’

‘Of your library. Of this cursed town – your life.’

‘Why?’

Rumple gripped the door handle and turned back, his face wet with tears he was no longer fighting to keep back. ‘Because I love you, that why!’ he said, his voice breaking as much as his heart. ‘And it’s killing me that you don’t feel the same way!’

He was so happy when Belle’s face was the first thing he saw when he was resurrected. Now he wished she had left things well alone. His son would still be alive. He would never have gone through hell with Zelena. And his Belle would still love him. She would have gotten over losing him eventually. And if she found someone else, she could’ve moved with his blessing.

‘You never should have brought me back… I was better off dead.’

Rumple left the library, leaving Belle standing there with the divorce papers.

‘Just like that?’ said Emma incredulously.

They were all at Granny’s. Belle had finished telling the Charmings, Emma and Hook about what happened, even showed them the divorce papers that they were reading and ogling like the latest scandal in the _Storybrooke Mirror_.

Belle nodded numbly. ‘He even signed them already.’ She showed them.

‘I don’t trust the Crocodile,’ said Hook darkly. He turned to the Blue Fairy. ‘What curse has he put on it?’

Blue examined the papers. ‘There is definitely a clause woven into the papers. To make the deal binding. Belle and the baby will be severed from all obligations to the Dark One.’

‘Well then, let’s sign it.’

Belle gave a start. ‘Wait, I don’t have to decide this right now.’

‘Twenty four hours ago you were trying to realm jump to get away from him.’

‘It was a moment of madness. I acted without thinking. I jumped to the wrong conclusion, just like you did with Regina and Archie’s supposed murder. I thought Rumple was planning something awful when he was right across the street having a session with Archie.’

‘So he says.’

‘He does,’ interjected Leroy. ‘I saw him go in to Archie’s office and I saw them coming out together. I know the look of someone who's poured their heart out to Jiminy Cricket.’

‘He still put that bracelet on you. He’s made you a prisoner in this town.’

‘He acted out of fear of losing another child. He’s trying to put it right.’

‘Belle,’ said Emma, ‘one good deed doesn’t erase all the evil he’s done. Gold did the right thing today. That doesn’t mean he’ll do the same tomorrow. This is your way out. Take it. Because that monster is never going to change.’

‘You have to put your child first,’ said Snow.

Blue conjured a winged pen and handed it to Belle. Belle looked to Charming, the only one who hadn’t voiced an opinion.

‘This is your choice, Belle,’ said Charming gently. ‘You should do what’s right for you and your family. Even if it’s really hard.’

Belle nodded and looked at the papers. She swallowed hard and wrote the ‘B’ of her name. But nothing appeared on the page.

‘It’s not working,’ said Belle. She didn’t sound surprised.

Snow gave her a pen. Belle tried again to write her name, but nothing happened. She gave the pen a shake and tried again, but all it did was gauge the paper. Hook took a pen from Emma, scribbled all over a menu, to the annoyance of Granny, and thrust it into Belle’s hand, nib still dripping ink. Belle held the pen suspended over the papers, but paused. Everyone’s watching her. Hook looked like he was waiting on the edge of his seat for Belle to pull the trigger to put down the beast he had been trying to kill for centuries. Emma, the washed-out Saviour, looked like Belle was about to defused a bomb. Blue Fairy had her eyes closed as if praying for Belle to have the strength to make the right decision, as the Reul Ghorm saw it. Snow had the same intensity as Hook, but there was an eagerness at someone finally putting an end to this, to quote Henry’s book, scourge of the realms. Charming seemed to be the only one looking at Belle like he wanted her to be sure that she was making the right choice, regardless of what anyone else said.

‘No,’ said Belle.

‘No, what?’ said Emma.

Belle closed the pen with a firm click and set it down on the table. ‘Just no. Rumple said it wouldn’t work if I was pressured or conflicted.’

‘Don’t let the Dark One mess with your head,’ said Hook angrily. ‘He told me my hand was cursed when it wasn’t. Stop being an idiot and throw that man away!’

‘Belle, he didn’t mean it like that!’ said Emma quickly as Belle jumped angrily to her feet.

‘Yes he did. And Will told me how you threw a punch at him. And as you said, no cursed hand made you do that. All it did was give you permission to be the pirate you still are.’ Belle glared at the people who were supposed to be her friends. Her _family_. ‘Who are you people to give me advice on relationships?’ She pointed at the Blue Fairy, ‘You wouldn’t know true love if it ripped your wings off –’ She pointed at Snow White, ‘You took a memory potion to forget your Prince Charming –’ And finally she pointed at Emma and Hook, ‘You turned your love into the Dark One, took our memories to hide your mistake, and you tried to drag your love, her family – all of us – to hell.’

‘He changed his mind. He sacrificed himself. He’s a hero.’

‘One good deed doesn’t erase all the evil he’s done,’ Belle quoted coldly back to her. ‘You don’t get credit for cleaning up your own mess. Rumple isn’t a saint, but he doesn’t pretend to be. He doesn’t dismiss his past, like it never happened. And _he_ sacrificed himself for all of us from Pan! _He_ died a hero and we didn’t even hold a funeral for him!’

‘He sacrificed himself for you and his son,’ said Blue. ‘My child, Rumplestiltskin –’

‘I am _not_ your child. And whether I sign these papers or not, it’s _my_ choice. I am not an instrument for you to use to hurt or exploit Rumplestiltskin.’ Belle downed her chamomile tea and made to leave, swiping the papers from the table.

‘Belle, don’t do this,’ said Snow desperately. ‘You need to think about the baby –’

‘Don’t talk to me about the baby. I am sick of everyone telling me what to do or how I’m supposed to feel.’

‘Love –’

Hook tried to grab her arm, but Belle shrugged it off.

‘Let go of me!’

Belle strode to the door but gasped and doubled over in pain, clutching her stomach, the papers cascading to the floor.

In his shop, Rumple suddenly dropped the tools he had been using to repair the small pendulum clock and hunched over the workbench, pressing a hand to his stomach. He didn’t know what was happening. It felt it was stretching and contracting at the same time.

The others watched in alarm as Belle’s stomach grew. Rumple tried to stand, bracing both hands on the workbench in pain until it had passed. Then as the pain peaked it was like he was transported to Granny’s diner staring into the horrified faces of the Heroes until he looked down and saw Belle’s dress, looking as though she was concealing a football under it. Then just as suddenly he was back in his own body in the backroom.

Whatever had just happened, Belle was now full on nine months pregnant. And going into labour.

‘Belle!’ Rumple gasped.

Belle gripped the edges of the mattress of the bed in the Convent as she screamed through another contraction.

‘I can’t have this baby now!’ Belle cried as it passed, red and sweating.

‘Yeah, well the Crocodile’s decided that for us,’ said Hook.

‘He – he wouldn’t – he was letting me go! Both of us!’

‘Belle, he’s the Dark One! You can’t be this stupid and naïve!’

Belle punched Hook in the face, as another contraction gripped her, breaking his nose in the process. ‘Get out!’ she shouted

‘Belle, calm down,’ said Emma, who was gripping her hand. ‘Just breathe. Whatever’s going on we can’t tell the baby to wait. Now push!’

Rumple could hear the screams of his wife from outside as he fought to get past the barrier spell around the convent. He had lost one son because of those damn fairies; he was not going to let it happen again. Where there’s injustice there’s always a fairy.

Belle gazed lovingly at the baby boy in her arms.

‘Hello my baby,’ she whispered.

The feeling of euphoria was dampened only by the realisation that Rumple had now missed both his sons’ births. His first because he was away during the Ogres War and now because he was trapped outside. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. This was supposed to be a magical experience for both of them. A second chance at fatherhood for Rumple and being a first time mother for Belle and having Rumple hold her hand every step of the way.

‘It’s time,’ said Blue expectantly.

Belle blinked. ‘What?’

‘The Dark One is almost upon us. We must get the baby to safety, and so long as you wear that bracelet you cannot follow.’

‘Mother Superior, please, she’s only just given birth –’ Nova tried to interject, seeing the fear and panic in Belle’s face at having to be parted with her child so soon.

‘Quiet, Sister Astrid. Say your goodbyes, Belle.’

Belle held her baby closer to her, shaking her head. ‘No. I haven’t even named him yet.’

‘Names have power. He could use it to find him. For the greater good, Belle, sacrifices must be made.’

The Blue Fairy moved forward to take the baby.

‘Get away from them, gnat,’ Rumple growled, his face furious.

‘No!’ Blue raised her wand. ‘You will not destroy another son’s life!’

‘Buzz off!’

With a wave of his hand, Rumple shrunk the Blue Fairy down to the size of a bug and trapped her under a bell jar. The Blue Fairy banged on the glass. Emma and Hook raised their guns.

‘Who dented your face, Captain? I want to send them flowers,’ said Rumple. ‘Put down your arms.’

‘You put down yours,’ said Emma warningly.

‘Very well.’

Rumple lowered his hand and Emma and Hook collapse to the floor asleep. Rumple turned to Nova, who was pressed against the wall, no wand trained on him.

‘Are we going to have problems?’ Rumple asked.

Nova shook her head. Then the sound of baby coos drew Rumple’s attention to the bed. He stared in awe at his second born son, the miracle of birth, as if he had never seen a baby before.

‘Rumple, please,’ said Belle with quiet desperation, ‘tell me you didn’t do this.’

Rumple wasn’t listening. He was entranced by his son. So small, so innocent, so perfect.

‘He’s beautiful,’ said Rumple emotionally. ‘What – what’s his name?’

‘I haven’t – _Rumplestiltskin_.’ That got Rumple’s attention as he, at last, tore his gaze from his son to look at his desperate wife. ‘Did you do this to me?’

Rumple looked horrified. ‘ _No_.’

‘Swear to me… swear to me that you had nothing to do with accelerating my pregnancy.’

Rumple looked hurt that Belle would even suggest such a thing. ‘I would never hurt you, Belle. Never. I swear to you, I did not dose you with any magic. I couldn’t.’

Belle stared at him long and hard. But Rumple looked so open and sincere. But if he didn’t accelerate her pregnancy, then who did?

‘How did you know I was here?’ Belle asked.

Rumple pressed a hand to his abdomen. ‘I felt your pain. It appears we’re still true love enough to know when the other is in distress. I saw them taking you here.’

‘So what now?’

‘I hadn’t expected to do this so soon. But it appears I don’t have a choice.’

Rumple reached into his jacket. Thinking that he was about to remove the Shears of Destiny, Belle clutched their son closer to her chest.

‘Rumple, no. I may not have magic but I will die before you or anyone takes my son from me.’

Rumple stayed where he was. ‘I have no intension of taking him from you. He won’t leave your arms. I wish there was another way but I have to remove it.’

‘Remove what?’

‘The Changeling. The entity that is possessing our son. Who tried to turn you against me.’

‘Who told you this?’

‘Our son. After you left the Temple of Morpheus, I got hit with the sands and our son – our _real_ son – warned me that the man we saw in the Dreamworld was not who he says he is.’

‘That was our son. The kiss worked.’

‘I’m sorry I didn’t explain all this,’ said Rumple apologetically. ‘I couldn’t be sure the Changeling or my mother was listening.’

Belle's blood ran cold at the memory of that woman, who’d thrown Rumple, her own son, to the ground like a piece of rubbish. ‘The Black Fairy? Your mother?’

‘Who else would steal babies from their mothers’ arms? Especially the son of the Dark One. Though I think in this case, she wanted you to hand him over to her freely. Intercept him while on the move.’

‘It can’t be true.’

‘There’s only one way to settle this.’ Rumple took out the object he’d been reaching for. A red crystal with a symbol comprised of three concentric circles on it. ‘We need to be sure.’

‘What will it do to him?’

‘Force the Changeling to show himself. If I am wrong, if our son is pure and perfect, nothing will happen. And I will walk out that door. Please, Belle. For our son.’

Belle hesitated, then looked down at their baby gazing up at her and nodded. Rumple held out the crystal and muttered in Fae tongue. Nothing happened. Then the baby whimpered as a black, fluid-like cloud, or a violent torrent of darkness flowed out of his little body. Moving quickly, Rumple scattered white protection crystals across the floor, trapping the oleaginous mass. It shrieked angrily against the barrier, a screaming face emerged briefly from the shadowy entity before finally solidifying into the man from the Dreamworld, dressed in a black hooded cloak.

‘Hello again,’ said Rumple coming up to the edge of the barrier.

‘Release me!’ raged the Changeling.

‘Not until you release our son.’

‘I’ve worked too hard to let you ruin this.’

‘Ruin what? Why are you doing this? Is it me? If it is, then hurt me, not Belle and our child.’

‘I was stillborn. I never got the chance to live. To be loved. The Black Fairy promised me life if I helped her. She harnessed my soul and placed it into your son.’

‘How?’ asked Belle, staring at the being taking the form of their grown-up son.

‘The Netherworld? The Dark Realm? That’s her domain. You really should have researched that sleeping curse before you went under. Especially such a wicked brew.’

‘So you wanted the life and the love you would have had if fate had been kinder?’ said Rumple sympathetically.

‘You think I deserved to die?’ the Changeling challenged.

Rumple shook his head. ‘No. No you didn’t. But what you’re doing is worse.’

‘But I get to live. How can that be wrong to save a life?’

‘No matter what the price? Because to get what you want, there is a price. And you’re prepared to pay it?’

‘I'd do anything. _Anything_.’

Rumple looked disgusted, but the sympathy and pity still shone through. ‘You can’t condone this. Killing a baby just to save your own life.’

‘What?’ Belle gasped.

The Changeling stared, his jaw working silently, horror in his eyes. ‘What?’

‘Mother didn’t tell you, did she?’ Rumple was shaking with silent rage and the depth the Black Fairy would stoop to get out of the Dark Realm. Using a child to kill child. _His_ child. ‘She can give you life all right, but at the cost of our son’s soul. A life for a life. You think you’re just a passenger, but you’re compressing our son to death. Does our son deserve to die while you take his life and Belle’s love? Are you prepared to pay the price?’

The Changeling looked like he might be sick as he stared at the baby he was possessing. ‘I… I didn’t… oh gods…’

Rumple lowered the barrier spell and approached the Changeling.

‘I didn’t –’ the Changeling choked.

Rumple placed his hand on his shoulders and squeezed them gently. ‘It’s okay, it’s okay. Don’t panic. It’s not your fault,’ he said softly.

‘How could I not see?’

‘You were desperate. If it sounds too good to be true… that’s because it is.’

‘I almost… I could’ve…’

‘But you didn’t.’

The Changeling looked like he couldn’t bear Rumple’s understanding, like he wanted him to unleash his fury on him. ‘Kill me. Put me out of my misery. I wasn’t supposed to be here anyway.’

‘I’m not here to kill you. I’m here to save you.’

Rumple conjured the Shears of Destiny. Gold lights appear, linking the Changeling and their baby like thousands of threads of light.’

‘The threads of destiny,’ said Nova in wonder, moving away from the wall for a closer look.

Rumple walked along the mass of lights, contemplating each string critically. ‘And somewhere in these strands of possibilities, is the thread that’s keeping you connected. If I cut it…’

‘You’ll separate us,’ said the Changeling.

‘And that way you both get to live. And your fates will be yours to decide.’

‘That’s what you were doing,’ Belle realised. She felt the same as she did in the library when Rumple told her the reason he was using magic in the basement was to find a way to break the curse around the town to find his son, rather than the pursuit of power as she had originally feared. ‘I thought…’

Rumple looked at her.

‘I thought you wanted to cut his fate. Force him to love you.’

That was what Zelena had told her and even as Belle thought it she realised her source. A source who wanted to hurt Rumple.

‘No,’ said Rumple. ‘It wouldn’t be real.’ He turned away from her and knelt over the threads, shears in hand.

‘Rumple, I’m –’

‘Quiet, please. Absolute silence, all of you. I need to concentrate. We’ve only get one shot at this.’

After a long moment, Rumple selected a strand, hooked it round his finger and, taking a deep breath, cut. The lights went out like the flick of a switch. Everyone gasped. Rumple stared wide eyed at where they had been, the smallest flicker of fear that he had chosen wrong. Slowly, he lowered the shears between them. Gold lights appeared from the Changeling and the baby like an anemone.

Rumple breathed again. ‘It worked.’ Then he got to his feet, suddenly world-weary. ‘And you’re free.’

There was a clink and the golden bracelet fell away from Belle wrist and vanished in a shower of gold dust.

‘Now you can go wherever you want. Our business is complete.’

‘Rumple…’ Belle began.

‘You’re welcome,’ said Rumple heavily.

He turned to the Changeling who was examining his body, running his hands over his chest, caressing his arms, wrists and face.

‘I’m… I’m real. I’m…’

‘You’re human. Just like the rest of us.’

The Changeling looked to Belle. ‘Forgive me.’

‘Of course,’ said Belle.

‘There’s nothing to forgive,’ said Rumple.

‘I don’t understand how you can just forgive me.’

‘Because I’ve been where you are,’ Rumple told him. ‘So blinded by pain that you reach for what you think is the cure, but it’s just more poison. Believing you were alone. And mother lied by omission. I know how to recognise a desperate soul.’

‘What will you do now?’ Belle asked the Changeling.

But the Changeling didn’t seem too enthused about his chance at life. ‘I failed in my mission. I have to go back.’

‘Back where?’

‘The Black Fairy.’

‘Why?’

‘Because she has my heart. Because I have nowhere else to go. And –’ His brown eyes went as big and watery as Rumple’s, as he whimpered, thinking of the hell he would pay when he got back, but as the Black Fairy said, ‘Because she’s the only one who’ll have me.’

There was silence apart from the soft snuffles from the baby and the irritating clinking of glass as Blue continued to beat of the glass like an angry wasp.

Then Rumple stepped forward and said quietly, ‘I’ll have you.’

The Changeling stared at him. ‘Why? Why would you want me?’

‘Because you are me. And you’re the only thing left I haven’t managed to ruin. Maybe we can help each other. Maybe this time we can get it right.’

‘You want me?’

‘If you’ll have me… Dienw.’

‘Dienw?’

‘For you were nameless. No more.’

The Changeling tried it out, ‘Dienw… Dee-en-oo…’ He smiled. ‘I like it.’

Rumple smiled. ‘We’ll get your heart back,’ he promised.

‘But the children,’ said Dienw quickly. ‘The others that she took.’

‘We’ll get them back too. I always meant to have a look around the Dark Realm. See if I could find any children.’

‘I’m not replacing your sons,’ Dienw assured him.

‘I never said you are.’

Behind them Emma stirred as she came round, where the first thing she saw was Rumple standing with the hooded figure from her vision. They had their back to her, but it was unmistakable.

‘We have much to do,’ said Dienw.

‘Well then,’ said Rumple, ‘we better get started. Today is when it begins.’

They smiled at each other. And for that one moment, everything was perfect –

BANG! BANG!

Dienw was shot in the back. He stared at the blood on his hand as if he had never seen his own blood before and dropped. Rumple caught him and lowered him to the floor.

‘No. No, no, no, no…’

The baby was crying from the awful noise and Belle tried to sooth him, turning him away from the sight. Rumple looked up to see the Saviour and her lapdog pointing their guns at Dienw.

‘What have you done?’ said Rumple fearfully.

‘Defying the prophecy,’ said Emma, her face hard and satisfied. ‘That hooded bastard was destined to kill me, so I got in first.’

Rumple struggled to process what she was saying. His brain was jammed by this sudden unprovoked attack and the fact that Emma Swan of all people had shot an unarmed man from behind. That was the sort of thing he’d expect Hook to do. ‘If they were wearing a hood, how do you know it was him?’

‘Anyone associated with the Dark One is the enemy,’ said Hook darkly, as if it justified everything.

Rumple fixed Emma with a hard stare, holding Dienw close. ‘You saw him, Miss Swan? You saw this man kill you?’

‘I…’ Emma faltered, suddenly no longer confident.

‘Did you see his face?’ Rumple asked dangerously as Emma flailed for an answer to vindicate her actions.

‘He was wearing a hood –’

‘DID YOU SEE HIS FACE?!?!’

Emma, wide eyed and pale, shook her head. Dienw coughed wetly, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth, drawing Rumple’s attention.

‘Dienw? Dienw? Be strong now. You need to hold on, do you hear me?’ said Rumple desperately. _Please Gods, no. Not now. Not again_. ‘It can’t end like this. We’ve only just got started. We’ll get your heart back, we’ll stop the Black Fairy and then everything’s going to be fine. You’ll see. You can’t. Not now. Don’t leave me too.’

Dienw tried to speak to form the word Rumple longed for and dreaded.

‘No. No, don’t try to talk. Please, don’t…’

With his last breath Dienw breathed, ‘Pa…pa…’

Dienw stared unseeing. He was dead. Rumple pulled him close and screwed up his face, bowing his head. All that could be heard is a low animalistic howl coming from his clenched teeth. He drew in a breath and howled again, and then again, louder and louder, as his heart was ripped further apart, every scar reopened to join the new one caused by Dienw. Emma reached out a hand to touch him but before she could Rumple’s head came up with a snarl, teeth clenched, eyes blazing and his face full of murderous rage. He glared up at Emma, breathing heavily.

‘Don’t you dare,’ said Rumple savagely. He took several harsh breaths and said softly, savagely, ‘You killed him. You killed my _son_.’

Emma took a step back in horror. She looked at Belle and then at the baby, the baby they had tried to send away for his own protection, but who now lay dead on the Convent floor. Belle cuddled him closer to her to protect him from Emma, Nova coming over to stand beside them. With tears pouring down his face, Rumple turned back to Dienw, pressing a kiss to his forehead and closed his eyelids over his vacant eyes. Then he picked him up, like a child and turned to find Emma blocking his path.

‘Step aside.’

Emma did so, she would be a fool not to, allowing Rumple to carry Dienw outside. Belle watched him go, tears falling down her own face, baby cooing in her arms, one small arm reaching for Rumple, his papa.

*

Rumple stood alone by the grave in Storybrooke Cemetery. He had dug it himself, every shovel full. He had been denied to attend Baelfire’s funeral. Now he was the only attendee at Dienw’s. The black marble tombstone next to Neal Cassidy’s said in Gold letters:

Dienw

My Son

Rumple stared down at it, listening to the sound of approaching footsteps. Belle joined him, carrying their baby. She laid a red rose on the grave.

‘I’m sorry, Rumple,’ she said.

Rumple sighed. ‘If it’s meant to be, it’s meant to be.’

‘Dienw wasn’t meant to die. Neither was Bae.’

‘But they did. No parent should have to bury their child… It doesn’t matter.’

‘Of course it matters.’

‘What matters is this: your time with your child is precious. Before you know it… you lose them.’ Rumple turned to look at Belle, dressed in black out of respect for Dienw. ‘You look well.’

‘Since your mother accelerated my pregnancy? Yeah, well, Nova sped up my recovery. Mother Superior’s back to normal size. I think she was more upset about blood being shed in her convent.’

‘Oh, well I’m sorry my son’s death was such a massive inconvenience to her,’ said Rumple bitterly.

‘And… Zelena lives.’

Why was he not surprised? ‘Figures. Fate has its favourites. Neal, Graham, Robin Hood and others like them. They can die. Henry, Roland and Robyn can grow up fatherless; while their murders, rapists and abusers get to live, can get everything they want without deserving a thing.’

‘It wasn’t your fault.’

Just when Rumple thought he was all cried out, more tears filled his eyes. ‘I think it was. Milah, Baelfire, Dienw – all dead. Because of me.’

‘But you saved us,’ Belle insisted. ‘You saved our son. Think how much worse it would have been without you. We could have lost both of them.’

Rumple didn’t respond.

‘Here.’ Belle put a hand on his chest, over his weary, battered heart. ‘You see that pain in there. It doesn’t mean you were wrong to let him in. It proves you were right.’

‘Yeah. But it’s not enough, Belle. No matter what I do, I destroy everything I touch. After everything I’ve done, everyone I’ve lost,’ he eyed the baby in her arms, ‘I can’t destroy him too. I won’t ruin another son’s life.’

‘What’re you saying?’

‘I’m going to save the children from the Black Fairy, because I promised Dienw I would. And then I’ll be gone for good.’

‘Why?’

‘I can’t stay here, Belle. I’m tired of being lumped with everyone else’s problems, because they think I don't have any of my own. I can’t see our son every day without feeling ashamed. And I can’t see you every day without feeling heartbroken. What’s the point of being together if we’re not together?’

‘But where will you go? The Dark Castle? The Frontlands? Neal’s apartment?’

‘No. Too many empty rooms. Too many soulless treasures. Too full of Bae. Of you. Of what could have been. I don’t want a reminder of my failures. I need to start again. Far, far away.’

‘We’ll be there, Rumple.’

‘You’ll always be in my heart, Belle.’

‘That’s not what I mean. Wherever you’re going, we’re coming with you.’

‘No, Belle. Your family and friends are here.’

‘My family and friends would’ve killed our son and have practically named us enemies of Storybrooke. To be honest, I’m not sure who to trust anymore.’

Rumple said nothing.

‘Why not?’

‘Because the last time you made a spur of the moment decision, you ended up laying with a beast. Yesterday doesn’t change anything. Up until then you didn’t want anything to do with me. Why do you think I put those conditions on the divorce papers? So you don’t do something else you’ll regret. And I don’t get hurt again and left standing alone feeling rejected and humiliated… and feeling my heart get ripped open because I finally took a chance on our relationship… and it ended up confirming all my worst fears that I am worthless and not worth caring about. But that’s just who I am. A fool for allowing hope to cloud my judgement.’

‘Hope isn’t foolish.’

‘Hope without good reason is. My heart can’t take it anymore. Some of us are meant to be alone.’

Rumple walked away.

‘Wait!’ Belle called after him desperately. ‘I tore up the divorce papers.’

Rumple stopped dead.

‘I set fire to the pieces. And scattered them to the winds. I think my decision is pretty resolute, don’t you?’

Rumple looked back. Belle looked just as stubborn and upset as she had been back in his castle dungeon. Except this time she refused to let him reject her and her love.

‘Look me in the face and tell me you’re done with me. All I want is a life with you. Don’t you want one with me? Don’t you want to see our son grow? Watch him take his first steps? Hear the first word? The first time he calls you ‘papa’? Tell him he’s going to have a little brother or sister? You tell me you don’t want that… you tell me you don’t want us, tell me you don’t love me and I swear I won’t try to stop you. You tell me that? Can you tell me that?’

Rumple stood in limbo, staring at Belle and their baby, the family he had fought so hard to protect. Everything he ever wanted was within his reach, even the promise of more children with his True Love. But yesterday’s events were still so fresh. He didn’t want Belle and the baby to suffer through a rash decision. But he didn’t want to lose the only light he had left in his life.

‘One week,’ Rumple relented. ‘I’ll give you one week to be absolutely certain this is what you want, and the portal will reopen. If at the end of one week you have not returned, I’ll know there’s no hope for my love. And I shall never see you again.’

Rumple pulled out the Apprentice’s wand, conjured a portal and turned for one last look at his wife, praying this wouldn’t be the last time.

‘Tea is at four. There’s plenty of it. And…’ he managed a small smile, ‘don’t bother knocking.’

Belle smiled, nodding. Rumple walked through the portal which closed behind him.

_One week later…_

Belle packed everything she needed from this life into her magically extendable suitcase, settled her baby in the björn slung over her shoulder, told him to hang on tight to mummy, and headed to where she hoped the portal would be.

She hadn’t heard a word from Rumple but she knew he had been successful in free the children from the Dark Realm. First by the ripple of white light that spread through the town like the rainbow light that followed a true loves kiss. Then old, worn out, homemade baby blankets drifted through the air like ghosts, seeking out the parents or their descendants before leading them to the group of children waiting in a huddle in the middle of main street. There had been tears from both as families were reunited. Belle knew she should be happy, and she was, but she wished she could have caught a glimpse of Rumple before he moved on to who-knew-where.

But she was about to find out.

The wishing well. The place where she remembered Rumplestiltskin. The place where they were married. The place where all lost things were brought back. There was nothing there.

‘Come on, Rumple,’ Belle muttered. What if she was supposed to go to the cemetery? ‘Show us the way home. I’m here. I’m sure. I’m…’

Belle pulled out her wedding ring.

‘…sure.’

She put her ring back on her finger. The moment she did the portal opened again. Without looking back, she and the baby stepped through. When she came through the other side Belle found herself standing on a cliff, a magnificent sunset on the horizon. She knew exactly where she was; the Edge of Realms, where time stops and the sun sets brightest in all the lands. She certainly felt like she was on the outermost reaches of existence. It was beautiful. If ever she wanted to settle down it would be a place like this.

There to her right was a wooden house with two wicker chairs in the rose garden and on the porch. What better place to build a home than on an eternal summer day? Belle entered the house. When did Rumple find time to build all this? Then she remembered the normal rules of time and space didn’t apply in this place, an eternity spent here could equate to "the blink of an eye" in other worlds.

This house… the cozy nook for reading… paintings… tapestries… How long had Rumple been waiting?

On the mantlepiece she saw a framed coal drawing of young Baelfire, the sonogram and their wedding photo, along with their chipped cup. Belle walked over to the weaving loom to inspect the latest tapestry Rumple was working on. It was him and Belle gazing lovingly at each other, dressed in the clothes they had been wearing when their shared true love’s kiss. Rumple had tanned human skin in this depiction. Around them were red roses, a chipped cup, a spinning wheel, a hamburger and a bottle of ketchup, the wishing well, Her Handsome Hero, Excalibur, a sand dollar, Baelfire young and grown, Dienw, Robin Hood, Ariel, Queen Merida/Bearida, a blonde girl with a tangled mess of hair and a white rabbit that Belle had no difficulty placing – all people associated with them and objects that had personal significance to them.

In the living room where there was tea set for two on the coffee table, Belle spotted a gramophone. She set the needle on the record and their wedding song filled the room, bringing a smile to her face.

‘Welcome home.’

Rumple came in from the hallway, dressed in a white shirt beneath a gold waistcoat and brown leather trousers. Gods, she’d forgotten how much she missed him in tight leather trousers. But what she missed most was Rumple’s smile. A smile that light up his face and crinkled his eyes. He didn’t need to ask why she was here. The fact that he had welcomed her home like she already lived here proved that.

‘It’s good to be home,’ Belle told him happily. She smiled as their son babbled, reaching for Rumple. ‘Who’s that? That’s your daddy? Wanna say hi to daddy?’

Belle passed him over to Rumple, who took his son into his arms and cradled him close.

‘Hello, my boy,’ whispered Rumple reverently. ‘My beautiful boy.’

His boy reached up and grabbed his nose in his tiny fist. So reminiscent was it of his brother Bae brought bittersweet tears to Rumple eyes and he bent down to kiss his sweet smelling forehead.

As the music swelled Rumple settled their son in a bassinet and held out his hand to Belle. ‘Care to dance, Mrs Gold?’

Belle beamed as bright as the never setting sun. ‘I would love to.’

She took her husband’s hand, allowed him to pull her in close and danced with him around the tiny living room. Rumple gave Belle a final twirl before meeting her in the middle with a kiss. A warmth spread through them that had nothing to do with the sun.

Everything was going to be okay. As long as they had each other, there was nothing they couldn’t get through together.

A fresh start. A happy ending. No… a happy beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Dienw  
> (dee-en-oo) – Nameless
> 
> I borrowed the name from Rumplestiltskin/Cinderella retelling The Spinner and the Slipper by Camryn Lockhart. Well worth a read:  
> https://100vampirenovels.net/pdf-novels/the-spinner-and-the-slipper-by-camryn-lockhart-free


End file.
